Futur
by Idiotheque
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les New Directions dans le futur. Plusieurs pairings différents.
1. Faberry

**Ceci est donc un recueil d'OS centré sur les New Diections dans le futur. Je commence avec du Fabeery, mais je peux, et je compte bien, écrire sur d'autres couples. Par exemple : Klaine ; Sebosfky ; Brittana ; Quinntana ; Pinn ; Ryley ; Fabrevans ; Pucktana ; Sugary ; Quartie … Donc, si vous avez une requête, surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis preneur. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ces petites histoires. :)**

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, je ne possède pas la série, ça semble évident.**

* * *

Rachel et Quinn étaient mariées depuis maintenant plusieurs années. De cette union étaient nées deux petite filles : Léa et Dianna, ainsi qu'un fils, Noah. Les deux première étaient jumelles, et étaient les filles biologique de Quinn. Elles ressemblaient énormément à leur mère, et s'entendaient à merveille. Noah, quant à lui, était le fils biologique de Rachel. Il portait le même nom de Puck selon le souhait de Quinn, ce que Rachel avait acceptée sans trop se plaindre, plus par amour pour sa blonde que par réelle envie. Noah menait une guerre sans merci contre ses deux sœurs, ce qui exaspérait au plus au point ses mamans …

- JE VAIS TE TUER PETIT ENFOIRE !

Rachel , qui était assise à table, soupira, puis jeta un regard à sa femme.

- Ils sont à peine réveillés, et ils commencent déjà …

- Je sais, dit Quinn en se levant. Je m'en occupe.

La blonde se dirigea donc vers les chambres de ses enfants.

- Et dis leur de venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner ! Cria Rachel.

- Ok !

Quinn monta les escaliers, puis se retrouva nez à nez avec Dianna.

- Non maman, moi c'est Léa !

Quinn soupira. Ses jumelles se ressemblaient tellement qu'elle avait parfois du mal à les différencier.

- Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- C'est Noah, expliqua Léa en fronçant les sourcils. Il a fouillé dans notre tiroirs à sous vêtements. Je crois que Dianna essaye de le noyer sous la douche, là …

Quinn se précipita donc dans la salle de bain où, effectivement, Dianna tentait bel et bien de noyer son frère en le maintenant de force dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noah était sain et sauf, et Dianna plus furieuse que jamais.

- Dianna, ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?!

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !, protesta Dianna, immédiatement soutenue par sa sœur qui hocha vivement la tête. Espèce de petit pervers !

- Innocent tant que tu n'auras aucune preuve de ma culpabilité !, répliqua aussitôt Noah.

- Ça suffit ! Hurla Quinn. Vous avez respectivement 17 et 14 ans, alors arrêtez de vous comportez comme des enfants ! Dianna, je ne veux plus que tu essaye de faire du mal à ton frère ! Et quant à toi Noah, si tu veux voir de la lingerie féminine, inutile de fouiller dans les tiroirs de tes sœurs. Tu n'as qu'à faire les magasins, comme tout le monde !

Noah se contenta de grommeler des propos incompréhensible, avant de quitter la salle de bain, tentant de conserver un maximum de dignité. Après avoir ordonné à ses filles de descendre, Quinn quitta à son tour la salle de bain, laissant ses deux jumelles seules.

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir mettre un verrou à notre porte ? demanda Léa.

- Évidemment ! Répondit Dianna. Mais comme nous savons toute les deux que ça ne l'arrêtera pas, on va s'acheter un serpent qu'on gardera dans la chambre, puisque ce petit con déteste ces gentilles petite bestioles …

- Pas un venimeux !

- Pas un venimeux, c'est noté.

Les deux se tapèrent dans la main avant de descendre. Rachel caressait les cheveux de Noah, qui lui racontait comment sa méchante grande sœur avait essayé de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, elle ne te fera plus de mal.

- Ouais c'est ça, plains-toi … espèce de petit chouchou à sa maman, grommela Dianna entre des dents.

Après avoir saluées leur deuxième mère, Dianna et Léa prirent place à table. La première jeta un regard noir à son frère, et la deuxième se jeta sur la nourriture.

- Tu sais, dit Noah à l'adresse de Léa. Tu devrais arrêter de manger autant … tu commence à avoir un cul vraiment énorme …

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te branler dans le tuyau de ce putain d'aspirateur ! , répliqua aussitôt Dianna, prenant comme d'habitude la défense de sa sœur. Cet engin commence à faire un bruit vraiment étrange …

-chébonlécheleparlerchépagrav e, intervint Léa.

- J'ai rien compris du tout … arrête de parler la bouche pleine.

- J'ai dis, reprit Léa une fois la bouche vide, « c'est bon, laisse-le parler, c'est pas grave ».

Rachel, qui jusque là n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, demanda à Noah :

- Est-ce que tu te sers vraiment de l'aspirateur pour te masturber mon chéri ?

Les joues de Noah prirent une jolie teinte rouge, tandis que les deux jumelles pouffèrent de rire. Quinn se décida à intervenir, à la fois pour éviter que son fils de soit trop gêné, et également pour éviter que Rachel ne veuille lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle :

- _OK ! _Qui veut des pancakes ?

- MOI ! Hurla Léa.

- C'est un sujet très sérieux, Quinn ! Insista Rachel. Parce que si c'est la vérité, je vais devoir acheter un nouvel aspirateur …

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour Dianna, qui explosa de rire, et tomba de sa chaise. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, ce qu'elle ne parvint à faire que lorsque sa sœur lui fit remarquer qu'elles allaient être en retard pour le lycée.

- D'accord, on y va. _Et tu laisse ce paquet de biscuit ici !_

- Mais si j'ai faim dans la journée, je fais quoi, hein ? Protesta Léa.

- D'accord, d'accord, prends-le si tu veux, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche …

Les jumelles remontèrent donc dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs sacs.

- Noah, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Rachel.

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit simplement Noah en se levant.

Le jeune homme imita ses sœurs, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

- D'accord, marmonna Quinn avec une grimace de dégoût. J'imagine qu'il faut prendre ça comme une réponse positive …


	2. Fabrevans

**Hello ! Cette fois-ci, c'est du Fabrevans. Les prochain chapitres seront (normalement) : Du Brittana, Du Klaine, et du Puckleberry. Du Quinntany est également prévu, mais pour plus tard. :)**

**J'ai écris ce chapitre très rapidement, donc je n'en suis pas très fier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Finn, mais il me fallait une « victime » pour l'histoire. :D**

* * *

- Ok … et si on l'appelait … Justin ?

Quinn caressa son ventre rond, puis répondit à son mari :

- Justin ? Tu veux dire, comme Justin Bieber ?

- Bah … ouais, confirma Sam en esquissant un sourire. C'est jolie comme prénom ...

- Non, répliqua fermement Quinn. Je n'aime pas du tout.

Sam soupira. Cela faisait une bonne heure que lui et Quinn cherchaient un prénom pour leur futur enfant qui devait naître dans à peu près quatre mois. Et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas réussit à se mettre d'accord.

- Et pourquoi pas Rachel, si c'est une fille ? Proposa Quinn.

- Hummm, répondit Sam, septique. Tu pense qu'elle pourrait hériter du même sale caractère que Rachel Berry ?

- J'imagine que oui …

- Mauvaise idée, donc …

- En effet.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis proposa à nouveau :

- Santana ?

- Ah non ! S'indigna Quinn. Snixx serait bien trop contente !

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Quinn ! On ne va quand même pas l'appeler Finn ?!

San plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Quinn, quant à elle, resta la bouche entrouverte, au moins aussi choquée que son mari, si ce n'était pas plus.

- Je … je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dis, décréta-t-elle finalement.

- Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, murmura Sam.

- N'empêche ..., reprit Quinn. Finn Evans Fabray … ça sonne plutôt bien. Je plaisante ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant l'air horrifié de Sam. C'est une simple plaisanterie !

Sam parut profondément soulagé.

- J'ai eu peur ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieuse …

- Jamais de la vie je n'appellerai mon fils Finn, déclara très sérieusement la blonde. Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais …

- Ouais, coupa Sam. Je comprends, t'inquiète pas.

Il se décida alors à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Si c'est une fille … pourquoi pas Beth ?

Il regretta aussitôt sa question quand les yeux de Quinn commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, comme à chaque fois que ne nom de Beth était prononcé. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il tenta de se rattraper :

- Désolé … je voulais pas …

- Tais-toi, coupa Quinn, la voix tremblante.

- Quinn, s'il te plait, je …

- TAIS-TOI !

Quinn éclata alors en sanglots. Sam l'attira aussitôt contre lui, et à sa grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas, mais se blottit contre lui, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

- Je sais …

il fallut plusieurs minutes à la blonde pour se calmer, mais elle finit par sécher ses larmes, au grand soulagement de Sam.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de prendre une décision alors que nous ne connaissons même pas le sexe du bébé …

- J'imagine que tu as raison, approuva Sam. Mais si c'est un garçon, je veux l'appeler Végéta.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux, ce que Sam remarqua.

- Végéta, Quinn ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne connais pas Dragon Ball Z ?

Quinn crut un instant qu'il plaisantait, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Sam était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Écoute-moi bien Sam, parce que je ne le répéterais pas : il est HORS DE QUESTION que notre enfant porte le nom d'un personnage d'un manga stupide !

À la grande surprise de Quinn, ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Sam d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais … pourquoi tu pleures ?

- CE N'EST PAS UN MANGA STUPIDE ! S'indigna Sam. C'EST TOUTE MON ENFANCE !

- Oh, je t'en prie Sam, tu es ridicule !

- Je vais me coucher, déclara le blond en se levant.

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce d'une manière théâtrale, laissant une Quinn plus dubitative que jamais.

- _D'accord,_ pensa-t-elle._ Je crois que je l'ai vraiment vexé cette fois-ci … _


	3. Puckleberry

**Hello tout l'monde ! Cette fois-ci, c'est du Puckleberry. Et non, cette fois-ci, pas de bébé, mais une demande en mariage ! C'est un PDV Puck, alors j'espère que je me suis bien mis dans la peau du personnage. En tout cas, je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant. Le prochain chapitre sera du Brittana ! ;)**

* * *

J'vais surement commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

C'est vrai quoi … après tout, j'suis Noah Puckerman, alias le tombeur de ses dames et Dieu du sexe auto-proclamé. Ma vie devrait donc se résumé à coucher avec toute les filles que je trouverais un minimum potable. Et pourtant …

Pourtant, j'suis casé avec Rachel Berry depuis cinq ans, et je m'apprêtais à la demander en mariage. Comment je me suis retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Et ben en fait, c'est une histoire un peu compliqué …

Non, en fait, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ compliqué à comprendre, mais c'est une histoire assez spéciale. Un soir, j'ai couché avec elle, parce qu'elle se sentait seule, et que j'étais là. Elle venait de rompre avec cet abruti de Brody, et Finn ne voulait plus d'elle. Comme j'étais de passage à New York à ce moment là, j'en avais profité pour aller la voir et … voilà. J'ai en quelque sorte réalisé un de mes plus gros fantasmes ce soir-là, parce que j'avais toujours trouvé Rachel super hot, même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Le lendemain, elle m'a gueulé dessus pour que je m'en aille, et elle a jurée que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Quelle blague …

Bref … deux jours plus tard, elle m'appelle, et elle s'excuse. Sur le coup, j'étais plutôt content, parce que, franchement, c'était elle qui l'avait bien voulue, même si j'aurais jamais refusé de toute façon. Re-Bref, après ça, nous devenons de « bons amis », et on prends régulièrement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre pendant environ un an. Suite à ça, j'emménage à New York. Los Angeles, c'était pas mon truc, et je ne voulais quand même pas finir mes jours à Lima. Et si Kurt et Rachel avaient pu s'habituer à la vie New-Yorkaise, pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai peur de rien de toute façon.

Bon, là j'avoue que je flippe un peu, parce qu'elle risque de me dire non … mais Re-Re-Bref, c'est pas le plus important.

Donc, j'en étais où …. ah oui, donc, j'emménage à New-York. Et c'est génial. C'est grand, on trouve du boulot quand on sait où chercher, ça grouille de filles canons … en gros, c'est le paradis. MAIS POURTANT, cette vie commence à me lasser (bah ouais … j'étais le premier surpris, croyez-moi !) et je cherche a avoir une relation sérieuse. J'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, sauf avec Quinn. Mais soyons sérieux une seconde … moi, avec Quinn ? À une époque (en gros, quand j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en la mettant enceinte), j'y croyais. Mais j'ai fini pas comprendre un truc : Blondie et moi, on sera jamais plus que des amis, et le fait d'avoir eu un enfant n'y changera rien.

Re-Re-Re-Bref. Je souhaite donc me caser avec une fille. Rachel, elle, tente de profiter de son célibat. Sauf que c'était bien connu : elle a besoin d'affection, elle peut pas vivre seule. C'est là que le destin fait très bien son boulot, et nous amène encore une fois à partager le même lit … et cette fois-c i, j'ai l'immense honneur de ne pas être réveillé par les hurlements de Rachel. Elle décide même de me laisser une chance, parce que, je cite : « Je suis sûre que tu pourrais être un petit-ami parfait, Noah. Mais tu dois me promettre d'arrêter tes conneries ». Sur le coup, je me suis demandé si elle avait pas de la fièvre, parce qu'elle était quand même persuadée de finir sa vie avec Finn quand nous étions au lycée … mais j'ai dû admettre qu'elle allait très bien. Depuis ce jour-là, on ne s'est plus jamais lâchés. Elle à réussit à Broadway, bien sûr. Quant à moi, j'écris des chansons, et je ramasse un jolie paquet de fric. Quelle belle revanche sur la vie, hein ?

Re-Re-Re-Re-Bref. Là, je suis assis sur mon canapé, et j'attends qu'elle rentre. J'ai acheté une jolie bague. Jolie, mas chère. J'ai encore la facture en travers de la gorge, et j'ai envie de chialer quand j'y pense. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dépensé autant ? Quel con … c'est qu'une bague après tout, nan ?

- Noah ?

Plus le temps de penser, elle est là. Je me lève du canapé, et elle débarque dans le salon.

- Quelle journée ! Quand je vais te raconter, tu vas …

je la coupe presque immédiatement :

- Faut qu'on parle.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on peut la faire taire ? Si j'avais su .. huuum, qu'est-ce que je dis encore comme connerie, moi ? Reprends-toi espèce d'abruti !

- Hummm . Heu … Rachel, ça fait un moment que toi et moi, on est ensemble.

- Cinq ans, Noah. Ça fait cinq ans. D'ailleurs, tu as oublié notre anniversaire le mois dernier …

Je savais bien qu'elle me reprocherait cette histoire pendant un moment … c'est pas ma faute si j'ai mauvaise mémoire quand même !

- Ouais, ça fait donc cinq ans. Et j'me demandais …

Instinctivement, je sors la bague de ma poche, et je dis le premier truc qui me passe par la tête :

- Sois ma femme. T'es la seule qui compte pour moi, et je sais que t'es la femme de ma vie, alors … sois ma femme. Je t'aime.

Court, simple, et droit au but. Noah Puckerman, encore une fois, tu prouve que t'as trop la classe.


	4. Brittana

**Coucou ! Comme promis, cette fois-ci, c'est du Brittana. C'est surtout centré sur Santana en fait (d'ailleurs, c'est un PDV Santana) mais le Brittana et bel et bien présent. Au pire, j'en écrirais un autre plus tard, où ce sera 100% Brittana :p. Ça fait beaucoup de « Brittana » écrit, non ? Huuum, je m'égare … le prochain chapitre sera du Klaine. Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent, aiment et commettent cette fiction, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :')**

**Cette fois-ci, j'aborde le sujet de l'homoparentalité, donc j'espère avoir fait un boulot un minimum correct. ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Je n'aimais pas vraiment me retrouver seule avec ma fille. Pourtant, Jade était une petite fille adorable. Brittany et moi l'avions adoptée quatre ans auparavant, et nous étions heureuse. Mais j'avais parfois l'impression que Jade aimait plus Britt' que moi. C'était sûrement ridicule de penser une chose pareille, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Bien sûr, je gardais ça pour moi. Plus que ma fierté, je ne voulais pas mettre ma femme ou ma fille mal à l'aise. Je pouvais être une sale garce, mais pas avec les deux amours de ma vie . J'attendais donc que Britt' rentre du boulot. Elle donnait des cours de danse, et elle adorait ça. Moi, de mon côté, j'entrainais une équipe de cheerleaders, et j'étais devenue une espèce de Sue Sylvester 2.0. Mais un tout petit peu moins méchante, quand même. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était très dur, voir quasi-impossible d'être pire que le coach Sylvester. Je frissonna en repensant aux autre années que j'avais passé au sein des cheerios, à subir ses entraînements digne d'une école militaire …

- Maman S. ?

La voix de Jade me tira de ses pensées. Sans que je ne le remarque, elle avait cessée de jouer avec ses poupées et s'était avancée vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce ?

- C'est quoi une « gouine » ?

Instinctivement, je sentis la colère montrer en moi, mais je fis l'effort de ne pas m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'effrayer ma fille. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, après tout. C'était encore un peu tôt pour lui montrer comment passer en mode Lima Height.

- Huuuum, dis-je d'une voix faussement calme. Où est-ce que tu as entendue ça ?

- À l'école, répondit-elle, l'air gênée. C'est des garçons de ma classe qui disent que toi et maman B. , vous êtes des « gouines » …

J'aurais dû m'en douter. En réalité, ce n'était pas très étonnant. À cet âge là, les gosses sont loin d'être sympas, même s'ils ne pensent pas toujours ce qu'ils disent.

- Et bien, tentais-je de lui expliquer, moi et maman, nous sommes des filles … deux filles qui s'aiment.

Elle hocha la tête, m'invitant à en dire plus.

- Et tonton Blaine et Tonton Kurt sont deux garçons qui s'aiment. Tu te rappelle d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … Tonton Blaine m'avait offert un ours en peluche géant !

- Exactement, dis-je en souriant. Tu a remarquer que tout tes copains à l'école ont un papa et une maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Mais toi, tu as deux mamans. Moi et Brittany. Et le mot « gouine », c'est un mot qu'on utilise pour insulter ou se moquer des personnes comme moi et maman B. Et si un jour tu entends le mot « pédé », c'est exactement la même chose, sauf que ce mot là, c'est pour insulter les personnes comme tonton Blaine et Tonton Kurt.

Pas facile d'expliquer l'homophobie à une petite fille de cinq, mais elle sembla comprendre que le sujet était sérieux.

- Donc … les garçons de ma classe, ils se moquent de moi parce que j'ai deux mamans ?

Elle avait prononcée cette phrase d'une voix triste, comme si elle allait de mettre à pleurer. Pendant un bref instant, j'eus une très grosse envie de débarquer à son école et de faire comprendre à ses sales mômes qu'ils avaient intérêt à laisser ma fille tranquille avant de me reprendre. Ils étaient jeunes, et ils ne comprenaient sans doute pas ce que ce mot voulait dire. Ils avaient pu l'entendre n'importe où ; de la bouche de leurs parents, à la télé … peu importe, mais à cet âge, les gamins répètent ce qu'ils entendent sans se rendre compte que ça peut être blessant.

- Ne fais pas attention à ça, dis-je finalement d'une voix douce. Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer même si c'est deux filles ou deux garçons.

- Mais toi et Maman B. vous vous aimez …

- Bien sûr que oui. Mais parfois, les gens ne comprennent pas.

- Parce qu'ils ont un papa et une maman ?

- Exactement.

Ses sourcils restent cependant froncés. Visiblement, elle était frustrée.

- Moi, je sais que tu es vraiment amoureuse de Maman B. , déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Je n'en doute pas ma chérie, dis-je en souriant. Écoute, si cette histoire de préoccupe autant, et si ces garçons continuent à se moquer de toi, j'irais parler à leurs parents, d'accord ?

- D'accord …

Sur ce, elle retourna jouer avec ses poupées, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un brusque sentiment de culpabilité vint alors m'envahir. Comment avais-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule minuscule seconde qu'elle pouvait aimer Britt plus que moi ? C'était la plus adorable des petites filles. Une véritable boule d'amour sur pattes. Comme ma Britt' ... qui venait à l'instant de rentrer.

- Bonsoir chérie.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement, avant de faire de même avec Jade, puis prit place à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Jade et moi on s'est un peu fait chier sans toi, mais oui.

- San' … ton langage !

- Oups … désolée …

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? On dirait que tu es un peu énervée.

Je reconnaissais bien là ma femme. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Non, il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Inutile de l'inquiéter avec cette histoire. S'il devait y avoir un problème, c'est moi qui le réglerais, comme toujours. Autant préserver l'innocence de ma chérie.

- Tu as faim ? J'étais sur le point de préparer à manger …

Aussitôt, elle tapa dans ses mains, se leva du canapé, puis sautilla partout dans la pièce, rapidement imitée par Jade. Tel mère, tel fille. Peu de personnes s'agiteraient autant pour un simple repas, mais elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui : c'était les deux amours de ma vie.

Et bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je pouvais les aimer.


	5. Faberry (2)

**Coucou ! Je sais que j'avais annoncé un Klaine, mais je suis, pour l'instant, incapable d'écrire un truc « correct » sur ce couple … ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, on retrouve donc Rachel, Quinn, et leur petite famille que vous avez découvert dans le premier chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ceux qui attendaient le Klaine, mais, je dois avoir un problème avec ce pairing … ^^'**

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Noah, Léa et Dianna étaient assis à table quand Léa réclama leur attention.

- J'ai un truc à vous avouer, déclara la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Tu vas enfin déclarer ton amour incestueux à Dianna ? Suggéra Noah.

Cette remarque lui valut une énorme tape derrière la tête de la part de la dite Dianna, qui ne quitta cependant pas des yeux sa sœur, l'encourageant à en dire plus.

-Voilà … j'ai un copain.

Pendant un bref instant, personne ne prononça le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce que Quinn et Dianna s'exclament à l'unisson :

_- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!_

_- C'est qui ?!_

_- Comment il s'appelle ?!_

_- Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ?!_

_- Il n'a pas essayé de coucher avec toi au moins ?!_

Rachel se décida alors à intervenir :

- ON SE CALME OU JE CHANTE ENCORE DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE !

Instantanément, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Rachel se nota mentalement d'employer ce genre de menaces plus souvent, bien que cela soit une insulte envers son talent (Son interprétation de Don't Rain On My Parade était plus qu'excellente , et personne ne pourrait la convaincre du contraire).

- Bien, poursuivit la petite brune. Léa, comment s'appelle ton petit-ami ?

- Stanley, répondit Léa, visiblement pas encore remise des réactions un peu « violentes » de sa mère et sa sœur. Il est dans la même classe que moi.

- Attends, réalisa Dianna, c'est quand même pas ce type qui est assis juste derrière toi en cours de science ?!

Léa hocha simplement la tête.

- Sérieusement, tu crois pas que tu peux avoir beaucoup mieux ?!

- Oses me dire que t'es pas amoureuse d'elle maintenant, marmonna Noah, très amusé par la situation.

- Ta gueule toi ! Répliqua sèchement Dianna. Elle et moi, c'est jusqu'à la mort, alors c'est normal que je sois un peu inquiète !

- Noah, tu devrais peut-être monter dans ta chambre, intervint Quinn. Ta mère et moi, nous devons avoir une petite conversation avec tes sœurs.

- Vous allez parler de vagins ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet, et …

- FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, très déçu de louper une conversation pareille.

- Alors, reprit Quinn, s'adressant à Léa, comment il est … ce garçon ?

- Il est génial ! s'extasia Léa, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- C'est un abruti ! rétorqua Dianna, les sourcils froncés. En plus, il veut juste coucher avec elle !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'as offert des gâteaux ?! Il connait ton point faible, Léa, et crois-moi, il va s'en servir !

- _**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter … !**_

- Rachel ! Hurla Quinn. Tu nous aides pas, là !

- Désolée, reprit la petite brune, mais je vous avais prévenues !

Rachel se leva alors de sa chaise, et se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la cuisine.

- Tu sais quoi, Léa ? Moi, je te fais entièrement confiance. Je sais que tu es loin, très loin d'être une idiote. Alors, si jamais ce garçon commence à agir ... bizarrement avec toi, viens aussitôt m'en parler. Mais en attendant, je serais ravie de faire sa connaissance.

Un immense sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Léa, qui prit aussitôt Rachel dans ses bras.

- Merci maman !

- Si tu tombes enceinte, je te jure que je retrouve ce Stanley et je lui fait la peau, menaça Quinn.

- Idem ! Ajouta Dianna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La conversation étant terminée, les jumelles décidèrent de remonter dans leur chambre. Dianna s'allongea aussitôt sur son lit, et disparu sous sa couverture, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Léa soupira, puis enfila rapidement son pyjama avant d'imiter sa sœur.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, sachant très bien que Dianna faisait semblant de dormir, tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Tu seras toujours la première dans mon cœur.

Dianna ne répondit pas, mais un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle était rassurée désormais.


End file.
